


First Date

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [254]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Date, Trans Sam, trans man sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam and Jess meet at the Queer Coalition, and not long after, they go on their first date.





	

Sam and Jess met at the queer coalition, so at least she knows, Sam supposes. It’s always nerve-wracking to start a date and face someone’s expectations and not know when is the best time to tell them that he’s trans. At the door? Over appetizers? Only if they make it back to one of their places? Sam’s pretty sure there is no right answer.

But Jess knows and Sam doesn’t have to open with that, so, for the first time since he got to school, Sam’s almost calm on a date. Almost, of course, because Jess is the prettiest girl he’s seen here and she’s incredibly smart and she has this wicked sense of humor and he does not measure up to that but wants to impress her with his whole being nonetheless. So, it’s impossible to be completely calm. But it’s at least one burden off his back.

They’re going to a little restaurant off campus. Not the cheapest place, and Sam doesn’t exactly have a lot of money–he wants top surgery, preferably before he’s ninety, but he also has books to buy and meals to eat and classes to take–but he sets some aside. Jess deserves a nice date.

She picks him up, because she actually has a car, and they drive over to the restaurant, and, sure, Sam’s stomach is in knots, but, somehow, Jess’ very presence is calming in its own way.

He and Jess chat about classes and the chem lab she’s taking and their on-campus jobs–him in food services, her in the library–while they wait for their food to come. They even talk about the queer coalition over their entrees. Jess does most of the talking, because she’s actually involved in the organization, goes to a lot of events and helps run some things, as opposed to Sam, who just shows up sometimes, when he has time and is desperately looking for people who will understand. He doesn’t always find them there, but it is a decent place to start looking.

She smiles. “You should come around more,” she says. “I mean, if you want.”

Sam shrugs. “Maybe,” he says. _Definitely_ , if Jess will be there. It’s only their first date. It’s only halfway through dinner. Sam is already positive he wants to see her again, if at all possible.

They get dessert, splitting a piece of cake between them. Jess has chocolate on her lip, and Sam has a sudden desire to lick it off. Instead, he gestures, watching her lick it away, swallowing at the sight.

They split the check. Jess actually rolls her eyes when Sam reaches for it and tugs it out of his hands, dropping some cash inside before handing it over to him, and Sam is suddenly immensely relieved. Frankly, he’s been needing a new binder, and having those twenty bucks will go a long way in that regard.

Jess drives him home, after, and then parks in front of the building. Sam holds his breath, not ready to leave, and, thankfully, Jess is braver than him, because she leans across the car to kiss him.

“I had fun,” she says, smiling, and Sam smiles back. He’s sure his smile looks lost, dreamy, but her kisses apparently do that to him. “See you again soon?”

Sam nods so fast he thinks he’ll give himself a concussion with the force. 

They just sit there for a moment before Sam realizes it’s his place and he has to be the one to leave. He gets out, fumbling with the door handle, too busy watching Jess. She grins at him.

He grins too, as soon as he’s out of the car and walking into his building. College hasn’t exactly been easy. Coming out and finally getting to be himself hasn’t been super easy. But tonight with Jess? That was perfect, and Sam wants just a million more nights like this.


End file.
